Drabbles:Quick songfics for different animemangas
by ShadowWolf96
Summary: yea i put itunes on shuffle and wrote random couples on paper and picked them randomly: I challenge u to do it now! plz read
1. Chapter 1

1. Electropop-Jupiter Rising **UlquiHime-Bleach**

A girl, we were sent to retrieve, what use was a normal, human girl? I knew she was part of Kurosaki's group, but she didn't seem to have any potential. I knew her description, how she acted, and other uninteresting facts of an individual's profile. We obtained her, of course, but had there been any doubt that we wouldn't? She was intended to be a normal healer, with no other contact except feeding or mending. Yet, when Aizen held her so close, and with most intention of trying to keep her here with us, I did all I could to not force him to stop. It was hard enough to keep a safe distance when bringing her normal meals during the day, but she still held a sweet spot in my mind and… heart? I usually had more confidence than I showed around her, and there were probably cameras inside of her holding area, because I've seen, in person, Gin's surveillance quarter. I admit that she is an addiction, and I let myself off the hook, just once. She wouldn't eat, speak, or stand until she knew all her comrades were safe and sound in their own homes. I lost it, I couldn't give a crap about anyone hearing or seeing my affection towards this girl, so I let myself go and that's when it happened. I pulled her to her feet, right arm around her waist, and pressed my mouth fully to her own, in a kiss giving her almost all I had. She reacted as though she'd been expecting this, and she kissed just as passionately back. We broke apart after a long deprivation of air, gasping for our breaths to slow. Her lustful eyes gazed keenly into mine and she smiled a glowing grin.

" C'mon, show me what you got."

2. Monster-Skillet **Envy&Lust-Fullmetal Alchemist**

I fit my given personality, most could tell too. Lust was who Gluttony and myself followed. She gave us orders and we followed them, word for word (most of the time). The thing is, I couldn't take the rage set inside me, I needed help and I felt like a horrible… thing. Yes that's exactly what I am, a thing, a non-lovable, horrid, monster not fit for this world or any other. But, Lust, she saved me from my inner and outer demon. I knew it wasn't completely impossible to kill us homunculus. I had experimented shooting myself many times, but it was inevitable. As I felt really close to complete and utter death, a hand clutched my arm and pulled it away from the trigger I was ready to pull for the utmost time. "You must not destroy yourself, even if you feel like there isn't an escape." Lust had said, and then she let the gun drop toward the ground. "Why? Father has the rest of you to achieve whatever he pleases, he has no need for me." I replied bitter and awaiting my ultimate breaking point. "If not for Father, then for…," She whispered into the dark stands of my spiky hair. "For who? There doesn't seem to be any use for something like me." "Stay… for me and only me, as I am." She spoke softly and embraced me, for the first embrace of caring I've felt in my whole existence. I drew her fully toward me, as close as she could get, and refused to let go until I believed I was there for a reason: For Lust.

3. Missing-Flyleaf **HikaHaru-Ouran high school host club**

I was broken and close to being in the gutter. Nothing went how it was supposed to. An emptiness inside me told me there was a piece that was lost of the puzzle they call Haruhi and I felt strange closeness to going into deep depression. The other hosts would reach out to me but when something got too heavy on my shoulders, they'd snatch their hands away and act like everything was fine, all hosts except one. The one mislaid portion of me who didn't run away in extremely tough points in this crazy mixed-up world. Yes, he can be childish if he doesn't get his way, but if everything worked out fine and we were both cheerful, I knew that Hikaru and I could break down houses together.

4. Boots & Boys-Ke$ha **Zero&Yuuki-Vampire Knight**

I could see it tore Zero apart to see Kaname touch me at all, and maybe that's why I, as people say, 'try on every type of boot there is' before I makeup my mind about the one I want to keep. Zero and I shared my blood, but Kaname saved me from the evil vampire when I was very little. Its gives me a small spark of delight and half helplessness when they begin to fight; Kaname pulls me toward him, Zero shows up and points the _Bloody Rose_ at him, and it all ends with us going our separate ways to our student houses. Really, my love for Zero increased when I saved him from shooting himself with that very same Bloody Rose, but it skyrockets when I sacrifice my blood for him to feed from just to keep his vampire self from going wild. I guess I'm just crazy for theses guys that bring me enjoyment.

5. Impossible-Shontelle **IchiRuki-Bleach**

There aren't many words to describe what it felt like to see him laugh and have fun with her. I used to enjoy having lunch with him and the rest of our friends, now I usually sit on the highest tree branch and eat in a silent pain. I know I'm not cut on the outside, but it seemed to feel like I'd faced all the captains in the Soul Society and got a huge sever from each, ten fold. We rarely talk when we walk home and he habitually strides a few feet in front of me. Days before, I had fell on the pavement and scratched up my arms, legs, neck, and any other exposed skin when wearing the school uniform. He just kept walking, because I hadn't asked for help. He may have been the one I fell back on before, but now, it was like I was just a ghost (ironic) invisible and all. If _she_ was more important now then why was I still staying here, in Karakura town, in his closet, at his school, with all the memories they held. There didn't appear to be any way to get back to our old way.

6. Leave Out All The Rest-Linkin Park **GinRan-Bleach**

I knew I'd hurt her, I also knew that once I've closed my eyes I'd be back with her and we'd be together in dreamland. Even with a world between us, I remembered her and I hoped, with everything I was, that she remembered me too. She could hate me with all her body and mind, but as long as I was in her thoughts I'd be okay. I doubted that anyone would want to take me back if I gave up. And even if I did give up, I'd probably be sent to immediate extermination. I didn't want to thing she had other people on her mind, other lovers, and others who wanted her less than I do. I held up all my power and I would let it all shatter if I knew she wanted all of me back. With everything I was, emotional and physical, I wanted to be her only one.


	2. Chapter 2

of You- My Chemical Romance **Envy&Lust-Fullmetal Alchemist**

He couldn't have killed her, it wasn't right. She had to still be alive; she just _had_ to be. What would Gluttony and I do without her? She used to show a smile that I could never forget even if I tried. Yet, how would I contain myself if I thought of her too long? I try to keep my expression the same as it was before Mustang blasted her out of existence, although inside me, there are millions of tears dropping for her, always. I must remember that she's constantly with me, in heart and mind, but I want to scream in anguish. I would give anything just to be with her again.

Gone- Lifehouse **KaoHaru-Ouran High School Host Club**

I wanted to give my brother some freedom to have time with Haruhi, but she gave the impression that they were only friends. She yelled at _Hikaru_ when he ate something from her mouth, but she didn't care what _I_ did. I liked to think she didn't want me and she wanted to let me go gently. However, It felt like she was close to being in someone else's embrace, so if she wanted me more than any other host, she'd have to figure it out quick. It would hurt to let her go because of the time we spent together, but I guess I'd have to give her up, if only for her happiness.

It Die-Three Days Grace **RenRuki-Bleach**

Yes, he and I went to the academy together and we _had_ a friendship that was as tough as the strongest captain. Sure, it seemed that we liked one another more than a regular closeness, but _that_ changed when I gave everything I had to Ichigo. Renji said it was my fault I was going to be executed and he even kept a straight face when capturing me. He showed no feeling and I hated him for giving up on me so easily, just because the Kuchki family adopted me. I never wanted us to grow apart, but with him the way he was, my feelings for him faded. I gave up as well.

-Evanescence **GrimmHime-Bleach**

He was nice at sometimes, when he wasn't going on a rampage. I healed his wounds and he healed my inner wounds by staying in my room with me. I knew there were cameras in here, but getting caught was worth it if he comforted me. The way I was, I really needed a savior. In my head, I'd scream and cry, and he seemed to sense that I was waging a war with myself. I wanted to go back to the way things were before I came here, although at the same time, I wanted to stay here forever. Was I so close to losing myself that I couldn't be saved? I was sure that I would be okay once he got here though. The Panther King, the blue haired demon, the sixth espada, and my rescuer: Grimmjow.

11.I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes)-The Used **KyoHaru-Ouran High School Host Club**

My breath hitched when she got so near that she was stealing my air. When she laid a hand on me, my heart beat a little faster, but my expression remained the same: silent and calm. I was in a deep turmoil that kept getting deeper without anyone to save me. I remembered that night, on Nekozowa's island, when she lay under me and told me I wouldn't take her, I wouldn't get anything out of it. In reality, I could barely contain myself when I memorize that time. In all truth, I was falling, caving in on myself, with pressure from who I should be. I wanted every night to be us laying in bed, her talking to me, and I losing composure because of her. I wanted to feel her lips on mine, her body tangled with mine. Would father approve of me marrying a commoner girl, no woman, commoner woman? I could care less what he thought, I craved to melt in her gaze, without end.

After You-Daughtry **TamaHaru-Ouran High School Host Club**

I wanted to see my mother almost as bad as a person needs water, but what would I be leaving behind if I went back to France? The Hosts didn't need me; Kyoya could manage on his own. The Twins would probably be happy to have me gone. I wouldn't fuss over Haruhi anymore… wait I'm losing Haruhi if I go. She must be enjoying me departing so that I wouldn't call her my daughter any longer. Haruhi would be just another acquaintance from Japan once I had vanished. Honestly, I could hear Haruhi's voice in my head. _'Senpai! Senpai, please stay! We need you.' _ The sound of her voice was ringing so loud I could swear it was real, and then I turned. There she was, riding a horse driven carriage, pulling the reins. She dropped one of the ropes pulling the horses and held a slender hand to me. Behind my eyes, I could clearly see that I had been wrong to leave. The carriage hit the rock wall and Haruhi went flying over the water. I ran, out of the car, onto the carriage; once on the carriage I launched myself toward her. I knew, as I grabbed her and pulled her into a sweet embrace, that I didn't have any other place to go except in her arms.

Whisper-Seether **RoyAi-Fullmetal Alchemist**

This gathering, the higher ups were planning something. She was just a good friend and my lieutenant, right? She protected me with everything she had, she cried for me, she stood by my side through better and worse. Music began on the dance floor where others were already assembled and only a few were left sitting, including her and I next to each other. She'd turned down twenty some men that asked her to dance, so my chances were probably slim to none. I tried anyway. "Hawkeye?" "Yes, sir?" She replied with a firm voice; she was wearing a floor length, black silk dress that hugged her form. There was a long pause in words. "Riza, I… would you…?" I mumbled under her gaze. When I hadn't said anything else, she spoke. "I'd love to, Roy." She broke into a small grin. I took her hand and brought her in the middle of the cluster. We began the dance. Dancing was different with her, but it felt good moving in sync with her. My feet would never again move without hers beside them. The music pounded in my ears, and I didn't want the others near, I wanted her and only her. I couldn't imagine her leaving, I _wouldn't_ or I _would_ break into tears. Taking her away was like taking away my heart and leaving me to die, alone and helpless. I knew, by the way she looked and smiled at me, that I would try, with everything I was, to never cause her pain, _ever again_.


	3. Chapter 3

I've Done-Linkin Park **EdWin-Fullmetal Alchemist**

I hated to see her face when I left, but it would be worth it when she visited or I came back for repairs. I seemed to forget about the little things like visiting and she had too much work to do. In other words, she couldn't visit. It wasn't that we were growing apart; it was that we kind of had separate lives. Each time we said our goodbyes, the pain the both of us shared was on the inside; bleeding and screaming internally. I knew I should be more constant with my visits so as not to worry her, but I wasn't as reckless anymore. I hoped that whenever I went back to her, she would forgive me for not coming by a lot; I wished she would show mercy on me. I've heard rumors over my years of traveling and most were almost certainly _lies_, but when it comes to Winry, everything she shows or tells me is _real_. All the love, worry, caring, sorrow, crying, and passion, is just what makes Winry…well, Winry.

-Avril Lavigne **NejiTen-Naruto: Shippuden**

Okay, so maybe he's my fetish. It's not like you can lock up a ninja and make them do your bidding, right? I write my dreams down in a notebook about wanting him to touch me, kiss me, love me, and hold me. But, it's all I can do to contain myself while training with him. He doesn't actually throw me, but when he pretends to, he puts up a leg to catch my lower back, and both hands snake around my mid section. Even though we only stay that way for about ten seconds, I fell the heat between up explode. A few days ago, I even saw a light blush on his cheeks. Well, here we sit under the large maple tree in the training forest; hands brushing, inches apart, sneaking peeks at one another when we think the other isn't looking. Beside me, I hear something like a quick intake of breath as the temperature drops and I begin to shiver. "Tenten, here." Neji speaks softly and pulls me closer while placing my freezing hands in his pants pocket. 'Stupid me for picking the wrong type of clothing for winter training… well at least it works wonders in another way, haha.' I lean my head on his shoulder and breathe in his musky aroma. 'Drunk on Neji's scent, ahaha' I feel him squirm beneath me as I struggle for warmth. 'What could make someone warm? …Aha! I got it!' I sense him gasp as I incline toward him, as close as one could possibly get to another. Our lips lock for a brief moment before he wraps his arms behind my back and pulls me forward as he lays down on the light frost. "How long?" He asks when we break apart for a second and continue our togetherness. Now I stop for an instant. I let out a chuckle. "The academy… If I'd known, I would've done this before." And we carry on.

Save The Empty-Eric McCarley **ItaSaku-Naruto: Shippuden**

I confess I am broken inside and have nothing but hurt in there, but what about _him_? If he just visits to see if I'm ready to take to the Akatsuki hideout, why do we go through the same thing every night? I see the hurt in his eyes, but is he really full of hatred or is he the same as me: empty? I woke up yesterday morning facing the bed under me and I was sweating in this coldish weather…I guess it was that dream again. The one where I'm running through a hallway and I see him at the end, an angry look on his face and I watch as a fist races toward me… then I awake and its over. At this moment, I'm watching the few, early, stars twinkle in the twilight and wait for him to appear once again. I sense a presence behind me, and when a hand is placed on my left shoulder, I don't flinch because I've been through this routine more than my fair share. I turn and he's standing there, gazing down at me. He opens his arms, slightly, and gestures for me to come. I scurry toward him, kissing the corner of his mouth when I reach him. His arms fasten around my waist and we kiss. Kiss to push away the pain, to put away the sting of loss, to throw away our emptiness. We are joined as one, if only to comfort one another in our remaining time.


End file.
